Differences
by XIV.XV
Summary: A three part series about the differences within the SHM. Please R&R! Kadaj might appear beside your bed if you do. . .!
1. Loz

**Differences**

**_Loz_**

By Leash

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any part of Square Enix. I wish. . .

**Note: **This is the first of three parts in the series. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

He always knew that he was different from his brothers, just by looks alone. While yes, they all did have the silver hair and green cat eyes, but that's where the physical similarities stopped. His brothers had a small, more feminine build to their bodies. He, however, was bigger and bulkier. Where they had longer, flowing hair, his hair was short and smoothed back. That was just the tip of the iceberg consisting of their differences. 

Their fighting style also had many variations. Both Yazoo and Kadaj were fast and flexible. He, on the other hand, had to cast 'haste' on himself just to keep up. While they relied on their flexibility and agility, he had to rely on his brute strength, and sometimes, that wasn't even enough.

Then again, that was just the physical attributes of the three.

Emotionally speaking is where they truly showed their differences.

While he, Loz, loved to play and be generally happy, Yazoo and Kadaj did more sulking and planning, especially to find 'Mother'. It's not that he didn't want to find her, by all means, he really did, more so than he would ever let on, but he also wanted to spend time with his brothers.

They had been together since he could remember. Through all the tests and experiments that Hojo had put them through, they always remained strong to each other. Now that they were out of the lab, they started to drift apart. Yazoo withdrew into himself, and Kadaj was ever more obsessed with finding 'Mother'.

He didn't really even know who 'Mother' was supposed to be. He just had this feeling, a feeling that once he found her everything would go back to the way they were before. That they would be true brothers again, just the three of them, and no additions like Yazoo wanted so much.

Loz didn't even know the reason why Yazoo wanted Cloud to be their brother as well. Cloud wasn't anything like the three of them. He didn't know the torture that Hojo had put him and his two other brothers through. Or did he?

Then there was Kadaj. Mother's chosen one, the one to carry on her legacy and rule the planet. Why was it just him? Why couldn't he and Yazoo help? Where they to be used and abused as Kadaj's pawns? The way Kadaj acted towards him sometimes, Loz could never tell the answer to that question.

In all actuality, Loz didn't know what to believe or to do. He just wanted to keep his brothers, no, his _family_, together. No matter what their differences.


	2. Yazoo

**Differences **

**_Yazoo_**

By Kris

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any part of Square Enix

**Note: **Here's the second chapter of Differences! Next up is Kadaj. Please review!

* * *

Yazoo regarded their trio as a family. After all, they were all each other had, but even that idea did not clear the melancholy in his heart. He knew something bad was going to happen, as they usually do, but he did not know just what that would be. . .Or how much it would impact them.

He was the silent observer in their twisted games. Only on occasion would he join and it was always with sadistic glee. Reflecting upon that part, he always shuddered. It reminded him of the way Hojo went about his testing and experimentations. Yazoo wanted nothing to do with that sorry excuse for a human any more. He was somebody else's problem.

However, he could not help but wonder at why Hojo created him the way he was. He was so small and fragile, appearing feminine and distant. He often envied Loz and his build because no one seemed to hassle him. Yazoo, on the other hand, was always hit on whenever they made an appearance.

But where there were compliments, there was always cruel jeers.

They were different. It was as plain as a cloudless day.

He had learned to ignore them. No matter how badly he wanted to maim the idiots, he always walked past them without so much as a second glance. The only reason it even bothered him in the first place was because they were also attacking his brothers. No one messed with his siblings.

It was in his nature to taunt his enemies, and Loz, but mostly his opponents. He loved to see them flare up and lash out, or cry and retreat into a corner. It was the idea of manipulation that got him so hooked on this form of torture. Not to mention that his appearance helped in this task. For some reason, people were attracted to him. He hated it. Why couldn't he be left alone?

He often wondered if mother was like how he was, beautiful but deadly. They were all obsessed with finding her and restoring what little family and humanity they had, but Yazoo was growing tired of it all. When will it be over? Was mother even still on this planet?

Kadaj seemed to think so and he was their leader.

Yazoo knew that that was the only reason for their existence. To find mother.

Regardless of what happened, he would always watch over his brothers and keep them as protected as possible. He wanted to live in this delusion of freedom and love as long as he could. Thus he would try to prevent the ominous future. . .Or, at least, thwart it as long as possible.


	3. Kadaj

**Differences**

**_Kadaj_**

By Kris and Leash

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Final Fantasy VII or any part of Square Enix.

**Note: **The final chapter in the series! It's been a long time since we updated this story. . . Anyway, Kadaj! Please enjoy and review, or else the three SHM will appear and things won't be pretty after that.

* * *

Kadaj knew he was different, he always had. First thing he noticed was that he was not going to get that much taller, the second was what Yazoo called his 'mood swings.' He could not help that much and thus just went with the flow of his thoughts and perceptions. After all, why was he to care if others took offense to his genius? It was not as if they mattered anyway, no, all that mattered to him was obeying the voice inside his head and finding his 'mother.' 

The search was what was holding him together. That deep, smooth, and intoxicating voice threatened to pull him under. . . Set his soul asleep, so to speak. Bringing something, whatever it was that lurked inside of him, out and in full control. In truth this reality scared him, but he never spoke to his brothers on the subject. He did, however, have the sneaking suspicion that Yazoo knew, but if his brother had any idea, he did not show it.

But the voice was overwhelming, causing the urge and necessity of finding his mother a top priority. He thus lead the escape from their captivity, perhaps unreasonably killing all the scientists he had seen on his way out. All of it, however, was for the sake of finding his mother he reasoned later.

Everything they did led them ever more nearer to their, _his_, target. Kadaj was, however, steadily getting frustrated. Was he not the genius that Hojo boasted about? If he was, why was it so hard to track her down? And his brothers were of no help. Both of them were lost to their own worlds, oblivious to the need that he so wanted to voice but could not. Why did they just stand around, useless, when he needed to hear their input and words of encouragement?

To hell with them, he mused. They were just jealous that Mother chose him, not them. They were just her pawns, set on Gaia to help her chosen one with her ultimate goal: to use the planet as a vessel and sail the cosmos in search of the promised land. Nothing more, nothing less.

_They should consider themselves lucky. _

He was their leader, he figured, and thus should follow him in his quest and they had. Yazoo was excellent in his fighting style as well as his torture methods. Kadaj envied his brother for his grace and charm, his ability to manipulate any to his will. It was simply mesmerizing. He was also inclined to like him more, especially since his eldest brother was nothing but a sniveling brat.

Loz was good for practically nothing. He did not have the silver tongue of Yazoo, nor the sensibility and they usual found the older man crying for Mother-knows-what. That annoyed Kadaj. But the idiot pulled through in one area: he was devastatingly powerful when sent into a rage. Yazoo was good for his trigger. He taunted the crybaby to his breaking point then stepped back to watch the glorious destruction.

That was another thing about Kadaj: he loved to see the downfall of the pathetic humans. Anything that hindered or took the life of one of the filthy beings always brought him immense pleasure. Especially when it was for the search or Mother. The screams were the reassurance of his life's mission. Surely this was what Sephiroth felt when he had his chance and failed? Gods, was it exhilarating.

Sephiroth. Kadaj refused to be that man's shadow. The failure had his chance and now Mother had chosen him, and he planned on exacting her revenge on the world without yielding to some would-be SOLDIER with a compensating sword as his weapon. No, he planned on killing said blonde and taking his place in his Mother's honor. That was where he truly wished to be. . . By her side.

Yes, Kadaj was different. He had the gall to take on Mother's will when the others lacked. He was the one that freed them. He would be the one to succeed where Sephiroth himself failed. He was Mother's chosen one, after all. Nothing else mattered.


End file.
